


So close

by nevaeHandlleH



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Smut, YOAI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevaeHandlleH/pseuds/nevaeHandlleH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the voice inside your head was your soulmates?</p><p>Eren: normal text<br/>Levi: Italicized</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Go home

The pavement glittered under the streets, luckily the rain was dying off.

_‘You really should head home. It’s late.’_

‘But aren’t you out too?’

_’Well yes but I’m working. You just happen to be out for a stroll.’_

‘But I have a beating stick…’

 _‘Go home.’_ Eren moaned as he started swinging his “beating stick” back and forth as he made his way toward his house.

‘ _Are you home yet?_ ’ Eren rolled his eyes as he stuck his apartment key into the lock.

‘I am impaling the key into the lock…It clicked… I chose the right key… the door is now open… I am turning the handle to open the door into my apartment…’

_‘Eren…’_

‘I am stepping inside the door… I am leaning over to flip on the lamp and…huh…’

_‘What’s wrong?’_

‘I think the power’s out… guess the storm was worse than I thought…’

_‘Do you have candles?’_

‘That’s what I’m hunting for thanks.’

 _‘Don’t get sassy with me Jaeger.’_ Eren laughed

‘What are you gonna do about it Ackerman?’

 _‘Find you and bitch slap you across your yard now watch it.’_ Eren stifled back a laugh as he dug through a drawer for matches.

‘I don’t think you’d have to look far.’

_‘Hmm?’_

‘You live by “The Wall” don’t you?’

_‘I live in “The Wall” actually.’_

‘Holy shit…’

_‘What?’_

_‘_ Isn’t it expensive?’

_‘Well, yes, but I work and have good connections.’_

_‘_ At a bar?’

_‘How do you know I work at a bar?’_

‘I heard you list the ingredients or measurements of something. Sounds like a very high tech bar.’ Eren pulled off his raincoat and shoes, picked up the candles and matches and headed towards his room.

_‘I guess it is.’_

‘Giants?’

‘ _You’re creepy…’_

‘Levi, that’s the only “high tech” bar in the area.’

_‘Which is sad but yeah alright.’_

‘I don’t live that far. I can see “The Wall” from my apartment.’

_‘Oh really?’_

‘Yup… **’** Levi allowed the noise of the bar to fill his head as he began working. ‘So… We’ve been this close all this time…’

**6:58 am**

_‘Good morning Jaeger!’_ Levi’s voice sang in Eren’s head.

‘You’re awfully cheery.’ Even Eren’s thoughts were rough with sleep. Levi chuckled slightly.

_‘Yeah, because I’m not hung over for once.’_

‘Ah…’ Eren rolled over on his stomach and curled up tighter, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.

_‘Did I wake you?’_

_‘_ Levi… its 7 in the morning…what do you think?’

_‘Alright alright…. I forget you’re younger than me… just go back to bed then jeez.’_

‘Nope… too late now… I’m up.’ Eren threw off his blankets and sat up pulling down his sleeves while simultaneously hunting for his socks under the blankets.

_‘How the hell can you wear socks to bed?’_

‘My room is cold.’

**2:25 pm**

_‘So… whatcha doin’?’_ Levi started talking again

 _‘_ Walking around.’

_‘You do that a lot.’_

‘Yeah… there’s not much else to do when I don’t have work. It’s nice to be outside anyway.’

 _‘You actually work?!'_ Eren smirked at Levi’s sarcastic attempt at being shocked.

‘Yes, but not that often. When I do work I can get paid quite a lot though.’

_‘Can I ask where you work?’_

_‘_ No, it’s… confidential.’

**5:30 pm**

Eren heard Levi start humming.

‘No work to do Levi?’

_‘The afternoons are usually slow.’_

_‘_ Gotcha… when’s the busiest?’

_‘Considering it’s a Friday the rush should start around 6. I usually don’t work past eleven’_

**5:45 pm**

_‘Is it nice out?’_  Levi sighed.

‘It’s beautiful actually.’

_‘This is when I hate my job.’_

_‘_ Hmm?’

_‘It’s so dark in the bar, we have no windows.’_

Eren got home and ran through his apartment to change his clothes. Rummaging through his closet he pulled out a black button up shirt and black skinny jeans. Eren pulled his t-shirt off and put his dress shirt on.

_‘What the hell are you doing?’_

_‘_ Cleaning.’ Crisp button up and skinny jeans. Simple. Perfect.

‘ _Ohh… I like the sounds of that.'_

'OCD freak…' Tucked or untucked? Levi chuckled.

_‘Cleaning your room?’_

‘Yup. My closet is a mess.’ Shoes?

_‘By the sounds of it, it’s more than a mess.’_

_‘_ I’m not exactly organized’ Black skater shoes.

_‘I’ve lost all respect for you.’_

_‘_ Why?’ Eren glanced in the mirror. Bright eyes today, perfect.

‘ _Filthy room AND a filthy mind…tsk tsk…’_

Eren blushed and walked out of his room, glancing at his watch as he rolled up his sleeve. 6:35 pm. Jeez, that took long enough.

‘ _What took long enough?’_

‘Shoving my clothes into the closet.’Eren grabbed his keys and pocket knife and walked toward his front door.

‘ _God damnit Jaeger…_ ’

     It went quiet again as the rush flooded the bar. Eren locked his front door and started the ten minute walk towards “The Wall”. His heart was beating a lot faster than he thought it would. Was he really nervous to see the guy he’s been talking to for the past thirteen years? Eren got the doors of the bar, revealing his thoughts as minimal as possible. He showed his ID and made his way inside.

     Classy was an understatement. Water fountains poured down the walls. Plants stood on either side of doors leading to other areas in the establishment. The dimly-lit bar was surrounded by tables decorated with lit candles and roses. The bar was full of people; people slow dancing in the middle, people sitting or standing around talking with drinks in their hands, people dressed so nicely Eren felt as if he was wearing a potato sack. Then he made eye contact with one of the bar tenders who quickly glanced back down and continued wiping down the bar.

     His hair was dark, parted down the middle so his bangs made a frame to the corner of his eyes. His small, ice blue eyes. He had thicker eyebrows and pale lips, almost as pale as his skin. Eren made his way to a stool at the bar and started playing with a menu. The bar-tender had disappeared.

‘ _Holy shit…’_

 _‘_ What’s up?’ Eren took a deep breath and tried to calm his heart rate. Levi said he was working right?

‘ _I’m looking at the cutest guy I’ve ever seen…’_

 _‘_ That’s weird to hear you say.’ Eren set the menu down and leaned against his right palm, glancing left in time to see the bar tender walk towards him.

 _“Never seen you before.”_ Damn his voice was as hot as he was. The bar tender raised an eyebrow.

 _“_ Nah… First time here.” His eyes were darker up close too. The bar tender picked up a glass and started wiping it down with a towel. He had to be kind of short unless Eren’s mind was playing tricks. The bar tender furrowed his brow. Who was this kid anyway? He couldn’t be more than eighteen, brown hair just long enough to play with, amazingly rare green eyes and a few freckles on his cheeks.

 _‘_ Hey Levi?’

_‘Hmm?’_

‘Say something.’

 _‘Why?’_ The kid sat up , the bar tender stopped drying the glasses.

“Levi?” Levi and Eren starred at each other for a second before Levi put the towel and glass away.

“Hold on.”

     Levi walked down the bar, untying his apron as he disappeared behind a swinging door. Eren spun around in his seat and saw there were many people glancing over. Not with disgusted looks, but almost amazed. Eren gasped as he was pulled off of the stool by Levi who was now sporting a familiar looking black trench coat. He led Eren out of the bar and down the sidewalk until they were just out of sight of the doormen. Levi swung Eren around, pinning him to the wall by his shoulders.

“Eren?!”


	2. Chapter 2

     Levi shoved Eren against the outside wall with a great amount of force, pinning him with one strong arm and eyeing him almost angrily. He scanned Eren up and down, gaining a good hint of his physical appearance. Eren was a good head taller than Levi. Skinny. Olive skin. Bright green eyes. Dark brown hair. Oddly attractive. Eren smiled sheepishly.

"Heeey Levi..." Levi's eyes were an ice blue and paired with his raven hair and pale skin, he could be the embodiment of a god. Levi's eyes widened and his pale skin turned slightly pink, not because of the cold. He took a step back, shoved his hands in the pockets of his trench coat and glanced up and down the dimly lit street. Levi looked at his watch and sighed.

"My place or yours?" Levi eyed Eren, expecting at least some kind of reaction but got merely an intense stare. Levi sighed again and ran a hand through his seemingly perfect hair. "Never mind. By the sounds of it I would be up all night cleaning your place." He turned and began walking up the street, stopping only when he didn't hear Eren behind him. Levi stopped and gave Eren a raised eyebrow glance that sent a shiver down Eren's spine. Eren trotted to catch up to him.

 

**11:35 pm**

 

     They got to a building five minutes later that looked more like a fancy hotel than an apartment building. The man at the lobby desk nodded to Levi as they walked into the elevator. Levi was quiet. This wasn't unusual for him, but it was almost too intense of a quiet. The elevator doors opened and Levi walked to the only door on the floor. He put his thumb where the lock should be and after a beep a keypad was revealed. He entered a code and after another beep they walked into the biggest living room Eren had ever seen. It was spotless, of course. It had crisp colors and each decoration had a purpose, of course. Once you stepped off of the black dyed bamboo mat, with your shoes off of course, there was no such dust that collected on the dark wooden floor as you made your way to the bleach white couches. Levi seemed in a rush to get Eren where he wanted him.

   "Put your jacket on the hanger outside of the door. Just so I know if or when you leave. If you go without telling me anyway." Levi eyed Eren for a second before continuing through the living room into the main hallway. "I have guest rooms if you are planning to stay the night." Eren nodded and Levi continued walking. He paused at the second door down, opened the door and examined the room before ushering Eren inside. Eren couldn't help but notice another jacket on the fourth room down. "Don't mess anything up. It's late. I'll see you in the morning." And with that Levi shut the door and headed down the hall. 

   Eren froze until he heard Levi enter another room. Letting out a sigh he walked over to sit on the bed and take off his socks. He glanced over at the clock and noticed it was only midnight, this was early for him. The bed was neatly made and there were dim lights to light up behind the headboard of the bed, allowing the room to be navigated at night Eren assumed. The room was neutral; dark tan walls, dark brown carpet, creme lamps and light shades, black out curtains and black bed dressings. Very tidy to say the least. Eren unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt after his socks were neatly thrown onto the floor and rolled onto his stomach on top of the bed. He softly rolled his hips to grind into the bed. It wasn't doing much of anything for him but it still felt nice. He bit into his pillow to stifle a soft moan. He didn't know how much Levi would be able to hear. Eren started to speed up, biting the pillow harder as he imagined gripping Levi's hair and slamming into his-

_"Woah.."_

 

Eren stopped. Did Levi... can he hear...? 

 

Levi was on his bed. His dress shirt unbuttoned completely, his boots still on and his pants undone. One hand was still gripped around his painfully hard cock while his other hand was covering his face in shame. Levi had no idea Eren thought that way. And he definitely didn't mean to exclaim anything so loud.

Eren exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding and flipped onto his back while unbuttoning the rest of his shirt to remove it. With one arm over his eyes he began to massage the bulge that was pushing against the inside of his jeans. It wasn't too long before it got to be not enough. He rushed to undo his pants, pulling them down only enough to reveal his own member. He started stroking it softly and as calmly as he could manage. Allowing the thoughts of what he and Levi could be doing flood his mind. He pumped harder and faster and it wasn't too long before he came. His moans silent to him, but in Levi's mind they were so loud he finished not long after. In separate rooms they were left panting at the event, both embarrassed at the idea the other had heard the whole ordeal. Levi looked disgusted at the mess he had made on his stomach and quickly got up to take a shower. Eren quickly fell asleep.  

 

 **12:34 am**  


	3. Filler

**6:30 am**   
  
Eren woke up slowly and slightly confused on a bed twice as big as his own. The room was dull lit and warm. It didn't click immediately that Eren wasn't home. He sighed and sunk further down into his incredibly warm bed before shooting up to survey the room. Right. He stayed at Levi's but...why? Eren tried to reach out to Levi but was only greeted by silence. Eren's heart dropped and he allowed his head to fall back onto the pillow and he settled into the warm bed.   
  
It was at this moment Eren realized he wore different clothes than what he fell asleep in. A black t-shirt and black sweatpants. No wonder he was so warm. Eren's face flushed after he slowly began to remember what happened last night. He remembered falling asleep in his clothes and...exposed? Or did he wake up enough to change? Unable to remember Eren pushed the covers off him and walked to the bathroom to shower. 

 

**7:30 am**

 

Levi’s apartment was on the top floor so you could see either way for miles. It was high, it was beautiful, and best of all it was safe. A smile formed on Eren’s face as he glanced out the window. He stood there clean, shirtless, and with a white towel on his wet hair. Eren watched as a group of survey corps rode over a distant hill and turned away as they reached the gate to the wall. He walked over to the bed he messily made before showering and threw the black shirt on. 

 

A glass clinked in the kitchen. Curious, Eren quietly opened the door and walked down the short hall into the kitchen sparkling with yellow sunshine. Standing at the counter was a man. A very tall man. A very tall and muscular man. A man about 6 feet 6 inches tall with dirty blonde hair. His muscular chest, back and arms filled his white shirt well and his legs were hidden by red flannel sweatpants. 

 

The man heard Eren behind him and quickly turned to look. He had dark sky blue eyes and almost chiseled features. Eren knew there had to be an imperfection to them but he couldn't find one in the moment. The god smiled a friendly smile. 

“You must be Eren.” Eren felt an almost nervous drop of his stomach. 

“Uh...yeah.” he stuck his hands awkwardly in his waistband. “What's your name?” 

“Erwin.” his voice was deep, cool, respectful and able to send a shiver down your spine. He seemed very authoritative and that almost scared Eren. 

“So. I've never seen you around before. How do you know Levi?” Erwin asked walking away from the counter with a cup of coffee and to a black easy chair in the middle of the next room. 

“I uh…” Eren paused. Was the mind thing normal? “We’re old friends.” Erwin seemed displeased with the response but didn't press any further.  Just as Erwin stood and disappeared into a room down the hall Levi walked through the front door. He had the collar of his black trench coat high which hid his neck. He seemed worn out and not in the mood to talk...but god was he hot. 

Levi glanced in Eren’s direction then sighed before taking his coat off. Eren had to hold back a gasp when he realized why Levi was trying to hide his neck. On his left side starting under his ear there was a bruise that led from his ear to what Eren assumed Levi’s chest. There was some dried blood in the worst of the wound. Levi eyed Eren as he turned back from the coat hanger, Eren didn't say a word. The silence was loud, awkward, something needed to be said but no words were coming to either of them. 

Levi was in obvious pain but Eren was scared to make a move to help him. Besides who was this Erwin guy? Levi’s boyfriend? Levi smirked, and as if on cue Erwin exited the room from down the hall and calmly made his way to the front door. He wore black slacks, knee high combat boots, the same white shirt and had a coat over his right arm. Erwin glanced at Levi’s wound. 

“Might want to clean that up.” he looked at Levi with a soft expression then nodded before heading out the door. Eren let out a sigh after hearing his footsteps slowly disappear. 

Eren and Levi were left alone in the quiet apartment. 

  
“So…”


	4. Everything pieces together

“So…” Levi broke the silence. He walked up the kitchen and grabbed a clean black washcloth from a drawer and dampened it in the sink before placing it on his neck. He winced as he dabbed it along the wound and slowly made his way to sit in the same easy chair Erwin was heading towards earlier. Levi sat and let his head fall back against the chair and he closed his eyes. Eren couldn't keep his eyes off his neck.

“Horseback riding I see.” Eren said as cool as he could muster. Levi’s eyes snapped open and he stared at the ceiling. “Let me explain how I know.” Eren took on a responsible tone, like he was a parent telling his child exactly how he found out they did something wrong. “Not only have I had the same wound, probably by the same tree branch,” Eren pulled down the neck of the t-shirt to show a scar just under his collarbone. “But there's no other way you could really do that, especially in town without someone being to blame. Its an awkward injury.” 

Levi sat his head back up and just looked at Eren who quickly began losing his adult voice and fell back into the teenager role he fit so well. Eren expected a reaction, something, anything. Levi hated when you pried into his business, but he didn't say a word. He just sat there blinking at Eren. 

“No one is allowed outside the walls.” Levi’s voice was quiet, and obviously confused. 

“Right…” Eren was waiting for Levi to piece together what he was saying. 

“And there's no wooded areas to ride in town.” 

“Mhm.” Eren was almost getting bored. 

“What's your name?” Levi looked almost scared. Eren raised an eyebrow. “Your code.” 

“t-1-t-4-n.” Eren spat it out without hesitating. Levi eyed him almost disbelieving. Both A. Because it was so easy to get out of him and B. There's no way in hell he was…

“You're titan?” Levi asked aloud. Eren nodded. Most citizens or even the squads didn't know who the titan actually was, only the captains. But Levi was a captain, how come he never knew? 

“What's yours?” Eren broke Levi's train of thought. “Oh… R-1-V-A-1-7-7-3.” 

“That's a hell of a code”

“It's a version of my name.” Eren felt his heart jump up to his throat. Capital letters meant you were a captain. Levi...was a captain. Shit. Eren and Levi stared at each other for a time. Levi eyed Eren's body. How could a creature so massive and powerful come from such a small frail boy? 

“I'm not frail.” Eren said aloud, tapping his temple when Levi shot him a confused glance. 

“Get dressed.” Levi stood up and brushed past Eren as he headed towards the hall. “We're going to headquarters.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these chapters are so short. I feel horrible for not updating and finishing this sooner!

**12:00 pm**

 

Levi and Eren walked into the headquarters both dressed in all black and trenchcoats despite the heat outside. Three people sat around the table, one left laughing at a joke Erwin had said as Eren and Levi walked the the door.

 

“Oooh lookie who we have here!” the woman Eren had learned over time was Hanji stood up from her spot at the table and smiled largely at the two. “Who's your friend there Levi?” Levi rolled her eyes at what Eren assumed was the happy tone Hanji always used. Levi spoke in a flat voice, obviously not in the mood to deal with so much energy. 

 

“Titan.” Erwin and Hanji went quiet. Hanji jumped up from the table, she was rather tall for a woman. She ran over, grabbed Eren's face and kissed him. “I’VE KISSED A TITAN!” Hanji yelled and ran back to her place at the wooden table. She sat as if nothing happened. Erwin had an odd smile on his face, Levi almost seemed to blush at Eren. 

“I'm guessing you guys know…” Erwin nodded before Eren could even finish his sentence. 

“I'm a higher up I guess you could say. I know everything about everyone. You're a special case so of course I know about you.” Erwin stood to leave, nodded at Hanji and Levi then walked out the door. 

 

Hanji was left staring specifically at Eren, grinning with her hands resting under her chin. She looked like she had just found the best toy in the world. Her face quickly fell and she glanced at Levi who still appeared to be slightly blushed. Hanji stood quickly and smirked at Eren.

 

“You should stop by my office at some point. I’d love to test a few theories I have about titans on you.” she winked and skipped out the door. That was the weirdest introduction ever. Levi shivered before walking towards the door himself. 

 

“Come on.” his voice was flat as he walked away. Eren followed like a puppy. He didn't want to get lost anyway. Eren was only brought to headquarters a handful of times, definitely not enough to know how to navigate the place. Eren is known as the secret weapon to those who know of him. He's paid well but  is not called in as often as he wished he could be.

 

Levi led Eren down the long white hall which they still lit by lantern for some unknown reason. Maybe they liked the look of it more? They reached what Eren assumed was Levi's office. There was a small wooden desk in front of the window, a couple couches in the corner and a coffee table in between them. Levi closed the door behind them and took his coat off, placing it over the arm of one of the couches. Levi wanted something, but Eren couldn't tell what exactly. Levi walked up and stood in front of Eren who had his hands awkwardly in his pockets. 


End file.
